Adventures With The Blackhawks
by TheAmazingOneWithSpots
Summary: Dani and Sophie Jaegerjaquez play for the Blackhawks in the NHL. Their lives are about to get a lot more complicated with the arrival of their high school rivals joining the team. Romance is in the air for these two sisters. This story is made with Firecracker907 playing as Dani and TheAmazingOneWithSpots as Sophie we hope you enjoy and leave a comment to tell us what you think


Dani's POV:

I picked up the last of my boxes and set it down on top of the couch with a sigh. "Okay, that's the last one!" Rifling through its contents I let out a groan. "Ella took my copy of Star Wars A New Hope? Really? I bought it years ago! She doesn't even like Star Wars!" My sister Sophie looked at me from the other end of the room. "Hey don't blame me, she's _your_ ex-girlfriend." I flung myself on the couch and started taking stuff out of the pile of boxes surrounding me. Sophie said, gritting her teeth at the thought of my ex. I sighed and looked at all the crap in the boxes, pulling out my Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings DVDs. Thinking Ella had been lying about how she felt about me was really fucking depressing. All of the times she told me she loved me, all those times she had told me that she wanted to be with me forever, it had all been a lie. And now she had kicked me out. At least Sophie was incredibly understanding, letting me live in her house until I got back on my feet. And living with Sophie meant that no one would complain about me working out in the basement at five in the morning on a Saturday. Sophie and I had the same job, after all. Hockey. It had been the center of my universe since I had discovered it existed when I was six. I had played for the same team, year after year, until my mom and I moved to Chicago when she married Sophie's dad when I was fourteen. In Chicago Sophie and I both played high school hockey. It was the only interest we shared, at the time, back when we didn't get along and when I would do anything to go back to the life my mom and I had with just the two of us. Thinking about my high school years reminded me of the box filled with all of my childhood hockey memorabilia, and I stood up to go look for it among the piles of stuff brought from my old house with Ella. Walking into the hallway I found it sitting on the floor next to my hockey gear. I picked it up and walked back towards the living room where Sophie was waiting.

Sophie's POV:

I sat at the door waiting for Dani to pass me so I could grab more boxes. I went and grabbed three more boxes, huffing as I lifted it. Passing by Dani, I sighed and said, "Is that it?" I set down the boxes and laughed as I saw all the boxes sitting around my house having no idea were we were going to put them. I saw Dani come in and put down the boxes she had in hand. "When I started dating her I had no idea she was in it for the money and fame, I just thought she was a hot model." Well she was a bitch anyway." I said as I laughed. I then walked over and sat by her on the couch with a sigh. I grabbed one of her boxes and started looking through it in curiosity and because I'm nosy. I looked through the stuff and said, "Hey, since we are most likely going to living with each other for a while we should probably figure out where to put all of your stuff. " I said as I pulled out a scarf and tried to figure out where we should put it. I simply put it back not knowing where. "I will think about it later." I thought as I looked back at Dani. "At least one good thing can come out of this, I get to see my sister more!" I said as I smiled at her before laughing. "Yeah, that's always nice." She replied, grinning back. I then look around and realized I should probably show her what rooms are what and where she should put stuff "hay do you want a house tour?" "Considering you will need to know where to put your stuff and everything anyway " I said as I looked over at Dani "Yeah I will, otherwise it'll be a total mess in here,"

Dani's POV:

"Hey, grab your bag, I'll show you where the hockey room is!" Sophie said, and I nodded eagerly. "Cool! You have a treadmill in there too? I had to go to the gym, Ella wanted to sleep in until 2 p.m., didn't want me to be making noise. Fuck her." I added annoyed. Now I could work out whenever I needed to. After we had finished looking at the whole house and we had unpacked several of the boxes, I sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Hey, let's go to a club and get some hot dates or something! I need to be be cheered up with hot strangers and plenty of vodka."

Sophie's POV:

Hour later at the club

as we get in the club I right away see the a very hot guy 'man he is really good looking' I thought as I walk in with Dani. We both find a booth to sit at and then order several drinks "hey Dani do you want to go dance with me" I asked "yeah sure" we both then as we are dance she then leaves to go to the bathroom and i start dancing with the very guy I saw when we first walked in after a bit we start talking and flirting I then say i have to us the bathroom.

Dani's pov:

I pushed the girl up onto the wall and kissed her full on the mouth, my hands reaching up to touch her hips and sliding under her shirt. "Mm, you done this before?" She asked as she moaned into my lips. "I'm a player, you know." I said, teasing, as I kissed her neck and slid her bra off of her shoulders, and she reached behind my back to undo mine. We were caught up in a flurry of messy kisses, hair flying and bobby pins clinging to tangled hair as we made our way to a bathroom stall. I lifted her up and we bumped into the toilet paper dispenser, almost falling over between our passionate kissing. My hands wandered down to her jeans to unbutton them just as the door opened suddenly. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" I quickly turned around and covered my boobs with one hand and the other girl's with the other. "Sophie!" "Dani!" "Oh my God, I'm never gonna be the same again!" She groaned, backing out of the room, covering her eyes. "Sophie, what the hell!" "Nope, nope, nope, nope, not happening!" She walked out of the bathroom, mumbling something about mind bleach and her poor, innocent eyes. I shrugged and turned back to the shirtless girl on the other side of the stall. "Sorry, my sister. Anyway, where were we?" I leaned in, pressing my lips against her soft ones as I let my hands wander…

Sophie's POV:

As I walk out of the room scared for life I walk back to the booth and see the guy was still there when he sees me he walks over to me "hey you want to get out of here" he whispered in my ear making me forget completely what I just saw. "Sure your place or mine" I whisper in his ear. We both get to my house and I quickly unlock the door when it opens we go back to kissing as I walk back wards bumping in to stuff and nocking it over he then picks me up and I rap my legs around his waist "which door is the bedroom" he against my lips i turn my head and look as he kisses my neck i groan as I point and say "that one" be for he carries me to door and in the room. He lays me on the bed and crawls over me and we state kissing again as he undo's my dress and I unbuttons his shirt.

Dani's POV:

I walked into the house, the giggling brunette holding tightly to my hand and swinging a beer bottle with her other hand. We stumbled through the living room and all of its boxes, nearly tripping in our haste to get to my new bedroom in Sophie's house. I leaned against the door, pushing it open with my hip as she kissed me, but as the door flew open I spotted my sister with a random guy, kissing, their clothes in a pile on the floor. I quickly backed out of the room, pushing the girl in front of me towards the living room. "Okay, let's not go in there…"

Sophie's POV:

The next morning I wake to an bed beside me, I then sit up and notice his clothes were gone as well as. I then throw my legs over the side of the bed. Holding the sheet over my chest looked around the room searching for him. I then stand up as i wrapped the sheet around me as i search the whole house for him an realized he was no longer in my room or in the house in general.

Dani's POV:

I opened my eyes and groaned as the light shone through my curtains. I heard movement in the living room and stood up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. The girl from last night was curled up in a ball facing the window. I let her be and went to investigate. I saw Sophie pacing in the living room only covered with a sheet, a wild look in her eyes. "Ummm, are you okay?" I asked. "NO I AM NOT OKAY!" She snapped angrily at me. "He freaking ditched me like I'm a one night stand!" She began to pace faster as I backed away cautiously. "I'm sorry?" Sophie stopped pacing and flopped on the couch, dropping her head in her hands dramatically. I walked over and attempted to calm her down, patting her head awkwardly. She suddenly burst into tears and I was left dumbstruck as I retreated my hand and backed away to the edge of the couch. 'Shit, I'm no good at people crying, especially not Sophie, she NEVER cries!' I thought in panic. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and an orange, attempting to hand them to her to help soothe her. She took them and mumbled something that sounded like a thank you before setting them on the table without looking at them.

Sophie's POV:

I looked up at Dani as I sit up "sorry i lost my temper" I said as i rub my nose and sniff from crying. I then stand up making sure my sheet is still around me as i walk back to my room slowly. I was on my way back when Dani's door opens to show a woman wear only her underwear and wearing Dani's hockey jersey I feel my eye start to twitch as i see her "are YOU kidding me" i yell as i stomp my way to my room be for closing my door i yell "GET OUT OF MY HOUES" "IF YOU ARE NOT GONE WHENI GET BACK SO HELP ME YOU WILL REGRET IT" I then slam my door shut and go back to bed.

Dani's POV:

After Sophie's emotional outburst I dragged the brunette back to my bedroom, throwing her sweater and jeans at her, giving her a few minutes to dress before pushing her out the house desperately in an effort to keep myself alive. It was every woman for themselves now, especially when I was trying awake the beast's slumber. I headed back into my room to get ready for the day, and waited until Sophie woke up from her nap, so that we could both pack our gear and head out to the practice. We rode in silence on the busy road and finally arrived at the rink, dragging our gear, trying to ignore my pounding headache. As we approached the locker room, coach was outside waiting for us. "Where have you two been? You're late for practice! We have a new player joining us from the Rangers, and I'd like you to meet him." We walked in and I heard an angry intake of breath behind me as we spotted a handsome guy standing talking to our teammates. Sophie stormed towards him as I tried to grab her before she did something stupid. Her shirt slipped through my fingers as she stomped over to him and punched him right in the face.


End file.
